Couple of love and Couple of Trouble
by melodious brain
Summary: What happens when a hidden beauty un-viels and when Cat decides to take a ride on the wild side! Rated M for some adult themes. Also this is my first, involves Bademace, and later ToriXBeck and Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**Some scenes in this will most likely be M but some aren't so to play it safe this is M, please review this is my first Fan Fic and also first Bademance tell me what you think! Also first time writing a romance thing ever :). Also I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS!**

Tori's POV:

"Hey Cat!" I said, as the normally chirpy girl walked up to me. Her eyes were lost in a black abyss quite un-like her usual self, "Hi Cat", I repeated louder and slightly more annoyed this time. "Whats that supposed to mean!" Cat screamed at me she ran off, _This is much un-like her usual mood swings! _I thought. "Great going you, idiot, she already strains seeing past your fat face, and now you make her upset! Boy you can be a…" Jade started shouting but Beck slapped his lips onto hers before she could finish.

Jade's POV:

I started shouting at Vega because she just made Cat run away and I got a great response from Beck, he kissed me hard and electrifying! His tongue rolling around the walls of my mouth I got the gum I was chewing and we started playing, he rolled his tongue over mine and tackled my tongue for the gum, it was as if we forgot where we were because he threw me onto the bench in front of everyone, but I couldn't stop him, I didn't want to stop him. I could feel his member going hard and rubbing against my black jeans, I knew he wanted them and his pants off let alone the undies but we couldn't, so I quickly pulled away and sat up everyone was staring at us mouths wide open I chose to go off at Vega an easy target, "Vega, Beck is never going to put his …" I trailed off noticing we were attracting more attention than I was comfortable with so I shut up, and just gave Vega one of my famous death glares. The only problem was although Becks member went hard he wasn't as passionate this time I wonder why, it was probably because he didn't want to let out in front of everyone. The bell rang, saved by the bell! I thought Beck didn't stare at me as he usually would to say 'That was great!' But I guess he must have had something on his mind…. Ha I wouldn't care anyway I can ask him at his RV after school.

Cat's POV:

I ran away from the group, why'd I do that! Okay, well the bell just rang I should probably go to class… No I am ditching! No, no, no, but before I could stop I was out the school doors and walking in the streets. I think I will walk home a different way through this little suburban town called, Gatesway it looks nice. I really would like the toilet though there is a man there gardening his Red Velvet roses OH red velvet my favourite colours yippee I will ask him if I can use his Toilet!


	2. Chapter 2: Beck Breaks a half of a heart

Tori's POV:

Wow I knew Jade and Beck where out there but full on Make Out during lunch it is enough to make you barf up your lunch! But I can't help remembering Beck staring at me not Jade when they were making out, I wonder why, did Jade tell him to just so I'd be jealous? That was most likely, besides I love my hubby Andre, he has always been there for me whether I was right or wrong, and now we have been going out for 3 months. Nothing can separate us, not even Jade making me jealous. I wonder where Cat is I have looked everywhere but I can't find her and it isn't like her to ditch classes, but then again she hasn't been herself lately. I will just walk to class and not worry about it.

Andre came and rapt his arm around me dipped me and gave me a kiss while humming a nice Spanish tune "I love you Andre." I say, he already knows I do but I like to remind him, "Chica, tú sabes que te amo desde el principio hasta el final nuestro amor es el Alfa de todo amor!" He proclaimed in tune with the song, I learn'tadvanced Spanish last year and could easily translate it too 'Girl, you know I will love you from the start to the finish our love is the Alpha of all love'. "Nawww thankyou!" I rubbed my nose against his, see what I mean he is a one of a kind! Then our moment vanished, when Jade came up and snarled at us "Blegh Beck you never told me that Grease hair and Andre would be kissing over here, can you get me a bucket?" Beck showed up next to her he noticed me and Andre kissing and noticed the passion and his eyes started turning sad and angry, so he slammed Jade against the locker and started making out with her.

Becks POV:

I didn't know what to do Tori and Andre where kissing I started feeling jealous I hope Tori didn't notice, so I did what any angry person would do started making out with his girlfriend against the locker walls, I stuck my tongue in her mouth and groaned I put my hands to her hands and shoved her hands down my pants and let them stay there and put my hands up her top she was groaning, I turned to see Tori and Andre standing there turned backs and just casually talking, I pulled away from Jade, but she pulled me back in a pecked and my neck, then I shouted at her "ENOUGH!" Just then the bell rang I took a couple of steps back and saw Jade staring at me in awe and sadness, she started tearing up and she ran out into the bathrooms, in such a rush so no one would see the brave Jade West cry.


	3. Chapter 3: Jade does the unthought of

**Oh no what now!**

Cat's POV:

I as I was walking up to the man I became weary I didn't feel like he was a nice man but I really needed the bathroom he looked like he was 50 years old so I figured what harm could he do? "Can I please use your bathroom?" I asked in my nicest voice. "Why yes, yes you can!" The man seemed very excited to see me and as he walked me to the door he got more and more excited, he lept his eyebrows raised and kept shifting them down a bit from my face I don't know why. When I got in his house I heard a click at the door, "Umm where is the toilet?" I asked "Just this way Cat. Oh an umm you wouldn't happen to know you cups size would you?" The man said with giddy in his voice. That was a weird question to ask but maybe he is just a bra salesman ohh I might get a red velvet bra! "I am a D9." I said as I walked into the bathroom. The man walked to his bedroom and I closed the door and did my business.

Jades POV:

I am so, so, so upset, Beck just yelled at me and where is Cat she left me here ALONE with Tori! Tears where streaming down my eyes and my mascara was running with them. I heard the door open to the bathroom and I ran for a stall I locked myself in until I knew who it was. "Jade? You there?" Said the person, it was Tori freakin Vega! Why couldn't it be anyone else even Trina would be better. "Get out you lousy slut you're the reason Beck yelled at me!" And it was I realised after we made out before he shouted at me I noticed he was watching Tori both times we made out today, he loves her not me, and there is only one thing I can do about it. I got the knife I always keep in my right boot un-locked the door, walked out and with a menacing smile raised the sharp knife so Tori could see it clear as day.

**What do you think Jade is going to do? Next chapter coming very, very soon!**


End file.
